1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to support systems for projectile targets; specifically, to such devices as are used to present and stabilize conventional rectangular polyethylene foam archery targets for use both indoors and outdoors.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
For many years, archers have used targets of various designs to practice and improve their shooting skills. These targets require stabilization in order to present the target to the archer in an optimal position. Various types of supporting devices are known to provide target stabilization. These supporting devices are generally specific to a given target design as can be seen in the U.S. pat. Nos. of 5,209,492 to Hamilton (1993); 4,940,244 to Batts (1990); 4,813,684 to Bruno (1989); 4,546,984 to Towle and Towle (1985).
U.S. pat. No. 5,209,492 to Hamilton (1993) discloses a target shooting stand which is designed for thin targets such as made from paper. The stand is made from PVC pipe and has features for connecting the target to the stand which are suited only for thin targets and cannot be used with typical archery targets.
U.S. pat. No. 4,940,244 to Batts (1990) discloses an archery target supporting device which is used integrally with a target made of compressed cardboard or equivalent material. This support system is used as a framework with which to provide the structure necessary to form the target itself. The Batts supporting device cannot be readily separated from the target for storage or transport. The target is not compact nor does it set up quickly since the supporting device and connecting rods must be disassembled and removed when replacing target material. The Batts supporting device provides only one angle of target presentation to the archer making archery practice from elevated positions difficult. The tightening bolts disclosed by Batts provide an opportunity for damage to arrows from impact with the bolts across the entire top and bottom edges of the target. The supporting device disclosed by Batts can only be used with the target also disclosed by Batts, and will not accommodate a variety of target sizes and shapes.
U.S. pat. No. 4,813,684 to Bruno (1989) discloses a device which is also used to support a target of compressed layers of cardboard. Like the Batts system, it is time consuming to set up and operate. This device also presents significant opportunity for arrow damage. The complexity of the design renders the Bruno device expensive to manufacture.
U.S. pat. No. 4,546,984 to Towle and Towle (1985) discloses archery target supporting devices which are also specifically designed for and integral to the target also disclosed. The Towle and Towle supporting devices are not compact and require substantial effort to disassemble the pivot pins from the target frame. The target frame encloses the entire target, providing opportunity for damage to arrows and to the frame around the entire perimeter of the target. These supporting devices can only be used with the target system disclosed by the Towle and Towle patent. The multiplicity of components and processes required to manufacture the Towle and Towle target support system makes it relatively expensive to fabricate.
U.S. pat. No. 4,913,389 to McCracken (1990) discloses a device into which a target is wedged for support. The device is elevated from the ground and depends solely upon ground spikes for support. The device cannot be used indoors and it is not compact. The device presents significant frontal area which may be impacted by arrows, thereby damaging them.
A very common type of archery target is made of a polyethylene plastic foam or similar material and is rectangular in shape. This type of target is sold by outdoor retailers such as Cabela's.RTM. and Redhead.RTM., and in sporting goods departments of such general retailers as Wal-Mart.RTM. and K-Mart.RTM.. These targets are very popular due to their utility, low cost and portability. Manufacturers of such targets typically supply simple aluminum supports to hold the target in an upright position.
One embodiment of such supports is shown on page 213 of the 1997 Cabela's.RTM. Fall '97 Annual Catalog. Items H through L have two supports that are longer and are intended to connect the upper half of the target to the ground. The other two supports are shorter and are used to connect the lower half of the target to the ground. Use of these supports requires one end of each support to be pressed into the target. The other end of each support is pressed into the ground to stabilize the target. A similar embodiment is shown on page 67 of Readhead.RTM. 1997 Archery Specialists Catalog. Here, the Arrowstop.RTM. targets are shown with one upper support which supports the upper portion of the target by resting on the ground and with the two lower supports inserting into the ground as already described.
The supporting devices for common rectangular polyethylene foam (and similar material) archery targets heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) They are time consuming and awkward to setup. PA1 (b) Their utility is highly dependent upon soil conditions. Since they must be pushed into the ground, dry or hard soil causes great difficulty in setup, often resulting in damage to the supports. Wet soil will not hold the supports and will allow the target to move or fall down. PA1 (c) They do not stabilize the target well over time. Whether the soil is dry or wet, the target loosens after successive arrow impacts, resulting in frequent resetting of the target. This is both time-consuming and annoying to the archer. Archers often use bales of hay or other bulky items as backstops to support the target instead of the supports provided by the manufacturer. PA1 (d) The size and number of the supports lend themselves to loss and misplacement. PA1 (e) These supports require that the foam target be secured to the ground; a significant hindrance to the use of foam targets at indoor ranges. This also precludes outdoor use on most surfaces other than the ground. PA1 (f) The aluminum material from which they are made is easily damaged upon impact by a projectile such as an arrow. PA1 (g) The upper and lower supports work independently and do not rigidly support the target. PA1 (a) to provide supporting devices for conventional polyethylene foam archery targets or similar targets. PA1 (b) to provide supporting devices which will rigidly present and hold an archery target at multiple appropriate angles to the archer; PA1 (c) to provide supporting devices which will hold an archery target stable over an extended period of shooting activity; PA1 (d) to provide supporting devices which will minimize potential damage to arrows; PA1 (e) to provide supporting devices which are safe to use; PA1 (f) to provide supporting devices which are readily transportable; PA1 (g) to provide supporting devices which are compact in size; PA1 (h) to provide supporting devices which disassemble easily; PA1 (i) to provide supporting devices which allow the archer to shoot both indoors and outdoors on a variety of surfaces; PA1 (j) to provide supporting devices which are inexpensive. PA1 (k) to provide supporting devices which will function for many years without need for replacement; PA1 (l) to provide supporting devices which, when combined with an archery target, can be set up for use quickly; PA1 (m) to provide supporting devices which require little or no adjustment during extended use; PA1 (n) to provide supporting devices which do not damage the target they are used with; PA1 (o) to provide supporting devices which can be used with a variety of target sizes and types; PA1 (p) to provide supporting devices which are not easily lost or misplaced.